Modular systems are typically used in communication networks where reliability and cost effectiveness are important factors. Modular systems may include modular platforms. These modular platforms include backplanes that receive and couple blades, boards, or interconnects. Blades, boards, or interconnects may further include modules to provide additional functionality to the modular platform. Such additional functionality may include providing mass storage, graphics processors or I/O processors.
Typically, modules provide this additional functionality in a cost effective manner. Accordingly, the ability to add as many modules as possible to a given system and interconnect may be an objective when designing and operating a cost effective modular system. However, each blade, board, or interconnect typically contains a single management controller to support and/or control these modules. A single management controller may limit the number of modules that can be supported and/or controlled on a typical blade, board, or interconnect. This limit to the number of modules supported and/or controlled may be problematic in designing and operating a cost effective modular system.